


share a home, share a heart

by madameofmusic



Series: Tumblr Fic [10]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madameofmusic/pseuds/madameofmusic
Summary: Coffee, thunder, and warmth. That's what Swoops tastes like. Kent doesn't deserve him.





	share a home, share a heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bookwyrmling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwyrmling/gifts).



> Crossposted from [here.](http://whiskeytangofrogman.tumblr.com/post/163737022958/share-a-home-share-a-heart)
> 
> Created using a generator post, challenged by bookwyrmling to write it!

The desert gets cold at night, and especially so during the few times a year it rains. The heat in Kent’s apartment goes out, and Kent, despite living in New York for the first 18 years of his life, can’t stand it.

Swoops’s apartment, however, is bigger than his own, and his heat actually works, and Swoops doesn’t mind Kent coming over unexpectedly at midnight, even if he does give him shit for it. “You know,” Swoops says, letting Kent in with a smile. “You could just move to a better place. You have money.” 

Kent rolls his eyes. “Kit likes the one we’re in now.” Kent plops the cat carrier down on the ground, and kneels to unclasp the lock. Kit bolts out, and heads straight for Swoops’s little terrier, making him bolt away from what she’s deemed Her Area of the apartment. “Besides, condo shopping is a bitch, and I like the doorman.” 

“You like the doorman here, too.” Swoops closes the door, and wraps an arm around Kent when they settle onto the couch, and Kent shoves his own body as close as possible, to let Swoops wrap a blanket around them. 

“Your building doesn’t have any empty units,” Kent says, watching as Swoops’s terrier, Rags, edges closer to Kit. 

Swoops sighs, and squeezes Kent’s shoulder. He mumbles something under his breath as turns the volume back up on the tv, letting the last few minutes of a Kitchen Nightmares re-run play out. “What?”

Swoops looks down at him, and lifts an eyebrow. “What what?” 

“What did you say?” Kent frowns at him. 

Swoops smiles, and presses a soft kiss to Kent’s forehead. “Nothin’.” 

Kent huffs, but lets it be.

  
  


They fall asleep on the couch, and wake up to the sun shining right into their eyes, bright and early at 5:00 a.m. Kent yawns, and pulls himself off of Swoops, making the blanket that had covered them fall to the floor at the same time. “Tol’ you t’get curtains.” He glares at the large bay windows, the source of the light flood, and yawns again. 

“What’s the point of the windows if I have curtain blocking the nice view?” Swoops’s more lucid in the mornings, always had been, and pushes Kent back over to move past him towards the kitchen. Kent’s indignation is soothed by the sound of Swoops’s Mr. Coffee starting up. 

He walks by Kit’s perch. Rags had convinced her, at some point, to let him share her pillow. Kit’s eyes flutter open, and she meows. He bends down and scritches at her ears, before continuing his journey to the kitchen.

Swoops hands him a mug, and fills it a minute later with the perfect amount of cream and coffee. Kent downs it in one go, and sets it on the counter next to him. “Good morning.” 

Swoops smiles at him, setting his own cup by Kent’s and placing his hands on Kent’s hips. “Morning.” His hair is sticking up in every direction, and there’s a line cutting across his cheek from where it was pressed against the couch. 

“I wish I could see you like this every morning,” Kent says, softly, linking his hands behind Swoops’s neck. 

Swoops pauses. Kent thinks he’s said something wrong by the blank expression that comes over Swoops’s face, and then-

“Move in with me.” 

“What?” Kent’s face spasms, cycling through several different facial expressions, before settling on confusion.

Swoops looks determined now. “Move in with me. Kit can have her perch here, and you know she likes my place more than yours-”

“She does not!”

Swoops keeps talking. “And our closets are basically mixed now anyway, and you’re over here what, four, five times a week? Make it seven, Parser. Kent. Move in with me.” 

Kent drums his fingers against Swoops’s back, and hums. He’s got a point. “Okay.” 

When Swoops kisses him, he tastes like coffee, and thunder, and warmth, and Kent’s not even sure what that would taste like, but it’s what his brain supplies for something so distinctly Swoops. “Okay.” Swoops pulls away, and smiles at him a thousand watt smile. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come prompt me on [tumblr.](http://whiskeytangofrogman.tumblr.com/)


End file.
